Electronic devices integrated with microphones and speakers have been widely used to collect voice inputs from users and to output sound (e.g., music and speech). The quality of the audio output can be affected by factors such as room environment and the placement of the speakers in the room. Manual audio equalization, a process in which the gain (response) for different frequencies of the audio output is adjusted, is commonly used to improve the quality of the output sound. However, manual equalization is a cumbersome and time consuming task for the user. Moreover, it requires a lot of knowledge about speakers, microphones, and rooms, which is too advanced for the average user.
Accordingly, there is a need for users to be able to experience high quality audio without requiring time and effort of the user or a detailed knowledge of speakers, microphones, and audio equalization processes. It is desirable for an electronic device to be able to perform audio equalization automatically, independent of any user interaction.